Fever
by Baalsgirl
Summary: On a mission to a new planet Sam catches something and turns into a vamp after it.A hard time breakes on for the men on base, especially for Jack...
1. The Mission

**Fever **_by Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer: The usual stuff... I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the original characters in the series; the series is property of MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Productions.

This here ain't for money, just for fun. Oh, and the story line is mine so don't use it without prior permission, thanks.

Setting: Season 7, sometime when Janet was still alive. (Haven't seen 8th season, yet.)

Pairings: Sam and Jack (any questions?)

Rating: PG-13 (Not to do anything too wrong.)

Summary: On a mission to a new planet Sam catches something and starts to turn into a real vamp back on Earth. This means a hard time for the men on base, especially for Jack...

Notes: Hey, I'm back in the race, peeps. Exams are finally over (for now!). This whole work stuff took me over three months, it's incredible.

So, and now a kinda hot story cause it's so cold outside. Hope you're not sweating too much reading the following chapters.

Chapter 1 – The Mission 

"Okay, people, let's move out", SG-1 went through the Stargate led by Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

On the other side the team was welcomed by a warm desert planet and it did not take them long to locate the ruins they had seen on the MALP recordings.

They approached the site carefully scanning the surrounding area; it appeared to be safe because no one was to be seen across the whole place.

As they entered the remains of huge building Daniel Jackson was the first one to notice the writings on the wall opposite to them and as usual he almost jumped at it eager to get started with a first try of a translation.

"That's amazing..." he murmured while studying the heavily ornamented text.

"What's so amazing?" Jack O'Neill questioned folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I mean, it's ancient Indian Sanskrit, we didn't encounter that before, or?"

"I dunno. You're the expert here", Jack let out a long yawn.

"And what does it say?" Sam inquired.

"Well, as far as I got it, this place here has once been a place of worship, kind of a temple, for some goddess", Daniel answered her still reading the lines.

"If this is Indian as you assume, Daniel Jackson," Teal'C spoke up, "could this stand in any relation to Nirrti?"

"That's unlikely", the archaeologist had to sneeze.

"Has that just been a sneeze?" Jack asked "Haven't had that for a long, long time..."

"Has to be that dry desert air round here", Daniel replied sniffing his nose.

"Well, all right, gonna look round that place a bit, see if there's anything else interesting to find", the colonel decided, "Carter, you're with me", he showed his 2IC to follow him with a wave of his hand, "And ya two, have fun philosophizing bout that wall painting", he called back to Daniel and Teal'C over his shoulder.

Jack and Sam had a look at the two chambers adjacent to first one. In both of them there were small alcoves with benches built into the massive yellowish stone walls.

"Looks as if someone liked to get his butt cozy back here", O'Neill stated.

"Maybe", Sam replied, "but they could've been places for sacrifices, too."

"Don't wanna know that exactly... Carter?"

"Over here, sir", came her reply from somewhere left of his position, "I think I've found something."

The Colonel pointed his flashlight into her direction following her.

"What is it?"

"Some corpses, sir."

"Anything snaky in there?"

"Not that I could tell, sir", Carter responded looking down on the dead bodies lying to her feet, "anyway this women must've already been lying here for some time, if you go from the decay of their bodies."

"Any idea how long exactly?"

"Perhaps ten, fifteen years", Sam estimated.

"Maybe we'd better go back to the others telling them what we've found."

They returned to the first room where Daniel was just finishing his records of the wall.

"Found anything?" he inquired as he saw Jack and Sam coming back.

"Yeah, some dead females", the colonel replied, "and to be honest, I don't wanna if there are more of 'em. Something tells me we should leave the examination of that place to a team of specialists.

"So we leave?" Daniel exquired.

"For now, we do, yeah", O'Neill confirmed, "Got everything ya need?"

Jackson nodded.

"So, then let's get outta here."

Daniel packed up his stuff and the team returned to the SGC notifying General Hammond of their findings.


	2. The Results

Chapter 2 – The Results 

After having de-briefed the mission Jack and Sam went to the cafeteria together to have supper.

"Sir, what do you think this place has actually been used for?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna know it..." the colonel muttered pushing some pasta around on his plate.

"Okay, I'm sorry of having gotten back to that subject again, but..." she hesitated.

"But what, Carter?" Jack looked up at her.

"Nothing, just the usual..." the major held on and frowned brushing a hand across her forehead, "curiosity."

"You okay?" he shot her a worried glance.

"Yeah", she replied, "just felt a little hot and I'm a bit tired, that's all."

"Sure?"

Sam nodded, "I'm good. Can't be anything big. As Janet did her routine check two hours ago, she found nothing irregular."

"If she says that", Jack sighed finally giving up on his spaghettis, "You're finished?"

"Yep."

O'Neill rose picking up his tray, "I'm off. Gonna get myself a nap. Maybe you'd do the same."

The next morning

"Morning", O'Neill joined Daniel, Teal'C and Sam who were already at breakfast.

"Morning, Jack."

"Good Morning, O'Neill."

Came the replies from Daniel and the Jaffa; only Sam did not even look up.

"Carter?"

Her head rose slowly as his 2IC finally faced Jack.

"Morning", she murmured.

"Hell, ya look horrid. How many hours have ya been working in yer lab last night."

"None."

"What drugs did ya smoke to get such red eyes, then?"

"What do you mean?" Sam replied almost casually.

"Would be better if you get going to infirmary and get yourself checked over once again."

"Won't be necessary", she shot Jack a strange glance from the corner of her eye like she hadn't done it ever before.

"If ya go on like that I'm gonna order you to go there." Jack eyed Sam closely remarking that her way of behavior was different today than the time before.

She rose from her chair stating "If you mean...." She then passed him giving him a long kiss on his cheek in front of everybody, a moment later she left.

"Holy crap, what was that just like?" Jack followed her paces with a stare, "That ain't normal. Think I'm gonna get going to see what the heck's going on with her today."

He left the cafeteria as well following Sam.

Well, okay, that's it for the first two chapters. Hope y'all liked it so far. For the next chapters I'm gonna slow down the pace a bit to make the whole thing a bit more enjoyable for you.

I'm still working on getting back into the matter after that long, long time of absence.


	3. Clueless

Chapter 3 – Clueless 

Janet Fraiser frowned as she turned toward Jack O'Neill who was waiting for an answer eyeing Sam, who was not taking her look off him for a second, in a puzzled way.

"So, what's this all about doc?" he asked eager to get a response explaining his 2IC's strange behavior. Unfortunately Janet could not give him what he wanted, not this time.

"Well, sir, to tell the truth: all I know is that she has got a temperature is elevated to about 102 degrees and that there is nothing contagious to be found in her blood or anywhere else. To figure out what exactly is wrong with Sam will take some time at least a day or more."

"So till then I'll have to live with her lascivious glances", Jack sighed.

Fraiser raised both her eyebrows, "Don't you wanna say that'd disturb you in any way, sir. And just that you know it, I won't keep Sam here only for that one reason, as long as nothing _really_ serious happens I see no need in it", she looked at him expectantly.

"Did I say anything against it?" Jack sighed, "Just dunno if I can really deal with the fact of her being randy at me or something like that for long."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, sir, she won't bite you."

"Hey, we don't know that..." Jack protested

"Perhaps you can distract her somehow", came back the encouraging reply.

"If ya say that", the colonel groaned, "come on Sam, we're off", he added into Carter's direction who slid from the bed she had been sitting on at once and joined him grabbing his arm. She then started to snuffle along his neck and kissed it.

"What are ye doin' there?" Jack questioned.

"Have never remarked you're smelling that good before..." she whispered.

"Yeah, course", he sighed, "could cha just leave me some space to breathe?"

"Why?" she questioned in a playfully offended way.

Finally Jack managed to get her lips away from his neck, but though Sam was still clinging to him closely as he left infirmary with her.

From over the edge of his book Daniel Jackson saw Jack and Sam entering the library.

"Hey Jack", he greeted his friend, "oh, and hey Sam."

"Hi Daniel", Jack seemed to be a bit stressed and a moment later Daniel realized why: Sam appeared to be completely changed. She was now waving at him with a lascivious wink and a devious grin.

Plus: she held on to Jack not letting go of him for a second eager to cuddle up with him and always trying to kiss him.

"Any progress with the translation?" Jack inquired.

"Well, yeah. This temple appeared to be a place for love rituals and they must've used some kind of drug or aphrodisiac... This is it as far as I've come till now."

"That's sumthin', could explain why Sam over here behaves like a hot cat..."

On this statement Sam purred just like a cat and tried to nibble on the lobe of Jack's ear.

He had to grin as she did so. He pushed her away gently stating: "Yeah, poor little kitty, s'okay..."

"A bit nasty, huh?" Daniel questioned.

"Well, it's better as if she's drunk", Jack sighed, "then ya can really forget things. Anyway I wonder if she remarks what nutty stuff she's just doing..."

"I don't think so..." Daniel went on studying the pictures of the wall, "Oh my god" his eyes shot up back to Jack and Sam at once.

"What??" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That's no good...: This last passage contains a warning; it says that there's no way to reverse the effects of this love drug and that the final consequence is death..."

"Sh..." Jack's eyes widened, "maybe it's better to call up Fraiser immediately", he turned around quickly walking over to the next phone.

Okay, that's another chapter. In the next ones there'll be a whole lot more of action, revealing more details and giving Sam a chance to make something astonishingly good out of her condition... You'll see soon.


	4. Crisis

AN: Great that y'all liked it so far. And you really liked the beginning? Well, to be honest that has astonished me a bit.

But okay, if you liked the beginning, you'll enjoy the following as well...

Chapter 4 – Crisis 

"You were right, there is some chemical substance in her blood", Janet stated, "it was very hard to find since the particles are very small. What the effects might be I cannot say for sure, yet; and if it's really causing Sam to die..." she shook her head not exactly knowing what more to say.

"Well, the inscriptions ain't helpful in that point, either", Daniel said, "they say nothing more than that."

"At first we should inform the general and then think of possible solutions altogether", Jack proposed.

Sam had to sense that something was apparently wrong, she had become a little quieter resting her head on his shoulder and firmly grabbing his arm.

"I'll go do it, sir", Janet replied walking over to her office.

A short moment later she returned telling the others what the general had decided, "General Hammond requests us to meet in the conference room for an instant discussion of the situation."

"All right", Jack motioned for the exit, Sam still in hold of his hand, "but what about her?"

"I think at the moment you two are obviously inseparable, so keeping Sam here would only lead to further trouble for everyone."

"And maybe _she_ knows something _we_ don't know", Daniel and Janet exchanged a quick glance.

In the conference room General Hammond and Teal'C were already waiting for the others to arrive.

They all took their seats, Sam very close to Jack.

"So what's our current situation, people?' the general opened the briefing.

That moment Jack raised both his eyebrows turning his head into Sam's direction, "Carter, I'd be very thankful when you'd leave your tongue right there where it belongs", he whispered to her harshly.

"Colonel?" Hammond eyed him closely expecting an explanation.

"Err, nothing, sir. The current condition just ain't that peachy at all", O'Neill replied adding softly, "Just hope no one will reckon this to my 2IC's calamity in the end."

"What we got, sir", Janet jumped in for Jack who really had problems with Sam's behavior, "is that there's a drug-like substance in Major Carter's blood making her behave like that."

"And in the writings on the temple wall it's said that there's no way to get rid of this drug and that its final effect is death", Daniel added.

"So we're really facing a big problem here", Hammond said, "Any suggestions?"

"Since the Tok'ra broke contact with us, they're no longer an option, neither are the Asgard at the moment..." Jack started listing the options that they did not have, "maybe I'm just thinking pessimistic, but I don't find a solution. Anybody got something else?"

"There was nothing more to be found back on the planet, either", the general stated.

Teal'C merely raised a clueless eyebrow. Then silence filled the room until the moment Sam suddenly broke it:

"Kali", was all she said before she cuddled up with Jack again.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Kali", Daniel pondered for an instant, "it's likely she refers to Kali the Destroyer. There was no reference to her or any other Hindu god in the text, but this could be..."

"Maybe this temple once was a place of worship for the Goa'uld Kali", Teal'C supposed.

"So maybe she knows how to reverse things..." Janet said.

"But I don't think she'll help us", Daniel stated, "I've met her on this conference and I won't exactly say she's a nice person to deal with in any way."

"Daniel Jackson is right, I once lead a raid to her central planet. Those of the Jaffa she captured were executed brutally..." Teal'C told them.

"We'd better try, though", Jack retorted, "though y'all know I'm not really starving to deal with another snake head. Sir?" he turned to Hammond.

"Normally I won't let you go on such a mission", Hammond decided, "but under these special circumstances..."

"Thank you, Sir", Jack rose with Sam right behind his back massaging his shoulders.

"Dismissed, you'll have a go in fifteen minutes," Hammond closed the briefing.

"All right, Sam", Jack pushed her hands away from his back, "thank you..."

The team was on the way though the corridor leading to the gate room. Sam was still on Jack's heals since he had left the locker room. Luckily Janet had managed to keep her away from him for the time he needed to get dressed. But as soon as he had been out of the door Sam was jumping at him again.

Now she was giggling like crazy walking by his side Shortly before they reached the door to the gate room she pulled him aside kissing him wildly having fun pinching his lower lip with her teeth and finally – she bit it.

Jack jumped away from her with a start. Daniel shot him a searching glance:

"What is it, Jack?"

"She just bit me, Daniel", Jack tried hard to calm himself down again, "now I'm officially cross with her."

Sam turned around with a playful grin on her face approaching him again. He did not let her get close to him:

"Uh-uh, misses, not closer than that; if ya don't turn around and move your well-shaped bum through that door immediately, I'll kick ya right into it", Jack was unnerved in the whole of his behavior now.

As Sam did not move Jack shooed her through the opening gate room door.

"C'mon, don't grow roots here, I don't wanna wait all day to get started", his tone was no longer pleasant at all.

As the Stargate finally opened Sam refused to go still seeming to find things extraordinarily funny, in Jack's opinion only in order to tease him. But his patience on her acting had come to its very end. He asked Teal'C to carry her through the gate since the Jaffa was the only one who could really withstand her strong winding and kicking.

Finally SG-1 made it to Kali's home world and they could begin their search for help.


	5. Kali

Chapter 5 – Kali 

They had only taken a few steps on the hostile planet as the team was captured by a contingent of Jaffa patrolling the perimeter of the Stargate.

The guards took them to Kali at once. The Goa'uld did not seem to be pleased about their presence in her territory:

"What are you doing here, Tauri?" she questioned angrily.

"Well, actually we're here to request your help", Jack rose from the floor walking up some steps into her direction. Two Jaffa were there to hold him back instantly, but Kali sent them away and stepped toward him herself.

"Help?" her eyes glowed, "What kind of help are you daring to ask from me?"

She still came closer toward Jack. Far too close for Sam's taste; she jumped up as well getting herself into position right between Jack and the Goa'uld.

"What...?" Kali was greatly surprised.

"Get away from him", Sam demanded from her brusquely, "he's my man."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" the Goa'uld was even more angered by her opposite's tone.

"Who are you going for my man? Leave your greedy fingers away from him", Sam was almost yelling at her now.

Jack was amused seeing Sam dealing with the haughty snake head like this, but he found it was time to intervene, though, before it came to a complete mess:

"See our little problem now?" he inquired, "I'm sure this rings any bells with you."

"Yes, but do you really think I'm willing to help you?" the Goa'uld showed her guards to take Sam out of her direct surroundings.

As soon as the Jaffa took hold of Sam she fainted landing on the ground next to Daniel. Jack turned around and watched how Daniel moved over to her motionless body checking her pulse and then signalizing the colonel that she was still alive.

"She will die within the next hours", Kali stated.

"Not if you _do_ something against it..." Jack folded his arms before his chest.

"I will not", she made her eyes glow once again, "since it is your own fault pocking your nose into my business. This is not your affair at all."

"Bloody hell", Jack was about to lose his nerves.

"You are my captives. There's no need to help you", the Goa'uld was roused.

"Okay, listen: maybe I haven't made myself clear enough", the colonel replied with a threatening undertone in his voice, "we too have certain options. If she dies, _you_ will die as well, that's for sure. Think about that, you idiotic make-believe goddess."

Kali slapped Jack right into his face sending him flying down the flight of stairs that were leading to her throne.

"Take them out of my sight", she ordered her Jaffa, "but leave the woman here, she will be a fine subject to study."

"Err, Jack", Daniel sat up against the wall of the holding cell, "what exactly did you think as you did what you just did?"

"Actually I thought: 'What Carter can do, I can do, too.' ", Jack sighed.

"Any idea what'll happen now", Daniel questioned.

"Nope, but I'm sure something'll happen after all", Jack retorted, "maybe it's best if we get ourselves outta here first."

"O'Neill is right", Teal'C confirmed the plan.

For a while the three of them sat around pondering. Jack put his head into his hands muttering softly:

"Poor Sam, I hope she'll be able to bite that damn snake head, too."

Okay, there's some more to follow. Hope it's gonna be a nice little surprise for you, people.


	6. Final Kicks

Chapter 6 - Final Kicks

AN: So, we're about to enter the final segment.

Btw.: Something else: Why the heck do I get to know about Amanda Tapping being pregnant now and not earlier? Wonder who was sitting on my connection to such important news...

Jack circled around in the cell for another time. Hours seemed to have passed and still he and his team mates had found no way out.

Though he had been optimistic about Sam surviving this whole thing, Jack slowly began to worry about the fate of his 2IC and long-time friend.

But something told him that she was trying to save herself just now...

Kali stopped next to the daybed on which the unconscious Tauri was lying. She moved her fingers across the woman's cheeks. Then she looked up turning to Shri, the other Goa'uld she had called in for further scientific advice:

"Finally we get the chance to study our old mistakes, but I do not know whether we'd let this human die and examine her body, then or if we should begin our research while she's still alive."

"At the moment she is more useful for us in living condition", Shri stated once again reading through the notes she had made throughout the last hour, "there are still many things we have not found out, yet. There is her physical condition, for example: I find it very striking that this Tauri does not show any of the symptoms observed in earlier times, except for the fever..."

Kali pondered for a moment, then suggested, "Would it be of any use to study her behavior?"

"You mean waking her up and...?" Shri frowned, "Forgive me saying that, My Queen, but it would be anything else than wise to do so. You know that she would act highly aggressive."

"What do you recommend, then?"

"We have never studied the late consequences of the drug", the Goa'uld scientist proposed, "perhaps we should not let her die at all and inject her the antidote after we're finished..."

"She does not owe that kind of fate..." Kali refused.

That moment the Tauri moved gasping for air, to the astonishment of both Goa'uld she seemed to be likely to wake up again every second.

Sam opened her eyes quickly scanning the surroundings. She felt extraordinarily hot and was longing for Jack's strong arms. But her beloved did not seem to be around anywhere near.

Somebody else was bending down over her, it was this nasty tart of a Goa'uld longing to steel him away from her; and now this repulsive female was even letting her die so that she could have Jack for herself until the end of time.

Sam's mind was full of hatred and she was moved by some strange kind of envy, all she wanted to do was to strangle this ugly being with her own two hands to get some satisfaction for herself, no she wanted more: she wanted her life back...

The Tauri's hands shot up grabbing her queen's throat, Shri was so stunned she had almost dropped her notes.

"Bitch", the woman's fingernails dug into Kali's flesh. Shri rushed over to her side.

"If you don't cure me, I'll kill this disgusting bit of trash", the Tauri's eyes were full of manic wrath as she turned her head to face Shri, who did not know what to do now. After a short inner fight she decided to do as she was told, for her the time to get rid of Kali had not yet come, she still needed her for a while.

As soon as the other Goa'uld had injected the antidote to her, Sam jumped up sending Kali to the floor with a powerful kick into her stomach, then she knocked out the other Goa'uld woman.

It was about time to find Jack now.

Daniel tapped Jack's shoulder.

"What is it?" Jack swiveled around into his direction.

"Look, there's someone approaching."

Jack followed Daniel's look and saw something he did not expect to happen: Sam came running down the hall knocking over the two Jaffa standing guard in front of the cell more than just easily.

Jack's mouth fell open as he saw the scenes happening on the other side of the force field.

Finally the field was deactivated and Sam stepped inside the cell opening her arms widely nodding over at Jack saying, "Come here, my strong man."

"Uh, not again", he groaned and rolled his eyes walking over to her.

But shortly before Sam could embrace Jack she passed out again and he caught her only few inches away from the ground.

He showed Daniel and Teal'C to leave the cell taking the two Jaffa's weapons with them. Then he followed his friends through the corridors carrying Sam in his arms.

Only moments before they finally reached the Stargate, Sam opened her eyes again. She was confused questioning softly:

"Sir, where are we? What happened? Haven't we been on another planet only minutes ago."

Jack had to chuckle, "Ye saying you're not remembering anything?"

She shook her head.

"Oh my god, Carter. That'll be a long story to tell back at home", as Jack realized the questioning expression on her face he held on, " let's say ya've really shocked me."

"Hope I didn't do anything bad."

"Well, no", Jack raised his eyebrows, "only that ya've bitten me and stuff like that."

"What?" Sam eyed him curiously.

The colonel waved it away, "S'okay, Carter."

"I'm so sorry", she blushed.

"Ya don' have to be", that moment a strange feeling of pity overcame Jack and he bent down to kiss Sam's lips that were still heated up by the fever.

She put her arms around his neck and still in kiss Jack sat Sam down to her own feet supporting her with his one arm and they went back to Earth through the Stargate together.

The End

And they lived happily for evermore...hehe

I wonder what you want to have for my next story: something funny, something gloomy or rather somethin' seasonal (I mean Christmas is not too far away...), if you wanna you can tell me what you'd like to read next...


End file.
